


A Bard or Two

by JaskiersWolf



Series: Jaskilion Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Flirting, Flirty Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Multiverse, No Plot/Plotless, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf
Summary: Dandelion appears in Jaskier's office at Oxenfurt, and Jaskier is a very curious bard.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Jaskilion Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181321
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	A Bard or Two

**Author's Note:**

> Some people would tag this as selfcest... I don't. Personally I see Dandelion and Jaskier as very separate people. They have some similarities but are very different people in looks and personality. 
> 
> But it is Jaskier/Dandelion so... you have been warned.

Jaskier stared at the bard before him. He was spending the winter at Oxenfurt. The teaching salary and promise of luxury for months had lured him in. After spending the majority of the year on damp bedrolls and eating bland varieties of deer and rabbit, he needed the soft dorms of his university. What he hadn’t been expecting was to find a bard going by the name of Dandelion in his office when he arrived.

The bard was taller than he was, dressed in a fine lilac ensemble with a matching hat. There was a long heron feather pinned to his hat and soft blond curls were falling down past his shoulders and fuck Jaskier was weak for long hair. Dandelion’s eyes were most startling. It was like looking into a mirror. Bright cornflower blue eyes stared back at him, shining with curiosity. Jaskier tilted his head and Dandelion mirrored the action, the feather in his hat flopping to one side.

“So you’re me?” They said together and then laughed, their voices joining together in a gorgeous harmony.

Jaskier knew the fact that Dandelion was another version of him should really be disconcerting but he was curious! Plus the poet was ever so attractive. Dandelion’s tongue flicked out to lick his lips. Jaskier couldn’t help but track the movement with his eyes. He swallowed and forced his gaze back up to those gorgeous blue eyes. The golden strands of Dandelion’s hair really complimented his eyes. There was a curl that was out of place and tickling the blond’s cheek so Jaskier reached out to brush the hair from Dandelion’s face.

Dandelion scoffed. “Really, bard?”

Jaskier raised an eyebrow at the poet. “What?”

“Gently brushing my hair from off my face? I practically invented that move. I’ve lost count of how many pretty maidens I’ve seduced with that one. A dazzling smile, a quick wink and softly brushing her hair from her face.” Dandelion announced and as if to demonstrate he winked at Jaskier, stepping closer to him and then ever so softly tucked his hair behind his ears.

Jaskier’s breath hitched as the poet’s fingers brushed against his ear. He swallowed and bit his lip. Dandelion was too close. He could smell the soft sweet lavender perfume that Dandelion obviously preferred. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Dandelion’s pretty pink lips. They were so close, he could feel Dandelion’s breath on his face.

It was wrong though.

They were practically the same person…. weren’t they?

But as much as they had their similarities, they were different. They were their own people. They had their own songs and their own lives. They had their own stories. Surely it wouldn’t hurt to just…

His eyes flickered up to meet Dandelion’s. The poet’s gaze was dark and his cheeks were flushed. Dandelion cocked his head in a silent question and Jaskier smirked. It seemed he wasn’t the only one having inappropriate thoughts.

“Well?” Dandelion asked, his voice a little hoarse.

“Well what?”

Dandelion huffed and put a hand on his hip. “Did it work? Did I seduce the famous Jaskier?”

Jaskier cupped Dandelion’s cheek and then stroked his thumb along the poet’s bottom lip. Dandelion let out a soft whine at Jaskier’s touch. “Maybe.” He teased. “Your lips are just… sinful, darling.”

Dandelion held Jaskier’s gaze as he wrapped his lips around Jaskier’s thumb and sucked gently. He winked as he pulled off. “Want to taste, bard?”

Jaskier couldn’t resist anymore. Fuck it, he’d tried. He really had. He lunged forward and captured the poet’s lips with his own. It was hot and blistering. Dandelion’s hat fell to the floor as Jaskier’s fingers threaded through the soft golden hair. It was remarkably even softer than it looked. He caught Dandelion’s bottom lip between his teeth and the poet moaned.

“Fuck. Do that again.” He whined into Jaskier’s mouth, pawing at Jaskier’s already half opened doublet. Jaskier chuckled and pulled at Dandelion’s hair. Dandelion’s hands were pulling insistently at Jaskier’s clothing. “And get this off!” He snapped. “Really if you must walk around with it open like a whore, then you might as well not be wearing it at all.”

Jaskier pulled his doublet off and then tugged his shirt over his head. Dandelion smirked and ran a finger up his chest. “Oh my.” He purred. “Where were you hiding all this muscle?”

Dandelion didn’t give him a chance to answer. His long fingers slid under the waistband of Jaskier’s trouser and he sunk to his knees, mouthing at Jaskier’s growing erection through the fabric.

“Holy mother of…” Jaskier groaned and bucked against the troubadour’s mouth.

“I wonder, is your cock just as impressive?” Dandelion’s bright blue eyes flashed up to meet his gaze with a wink.

“Oh gods.” Jaskier moaned as Dandelion pulled his trouser and underclothes down to his ankles and swallowed his cock down in one go, humming happily like the cat that got the cream. If Jaskier had thought Dandelion’s lips looked sinful before it was nothing to how they looked now, wrapped so prettily around his cock.

He thrust his hands into the poet’s hair and pushed him further onto his cock. Dandelion moaned and sucked greedily, his fingers digging into the muscle of Jaskier’s arse. Jaskier cursed and his legs felt weak underneath him. The sight of Dandelion practically choking on his cock was too much.

“Shit.” He gasped and thrust into the poet’s mouth. Dandelion whined as he pulled back, flicking his tongue around the leaking head. Jaskier’s eyes rolled back and he swore again. “Fuck, Dandelion.”

Dandelion laughed hoarsely as he wiped his mouth. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, my dear.”

Jaskier grinned and pulled the poet to his feet. “Oh I intend to keep it.”

“Then take me to bed, bard.” Dandelion purred into his ear, nipping at the lobe.

Jaskier glanced behind him at the desk. It was covered in loose parchment, books and ink pots but nothing that couldn’t be moved out of the way. “How attached are you to a bed?”

Dandelion peered over Jaskier’s shoulder and then grinned. “I could be persuaded.”

Then Dandelion pushed Jaskier back onto the desk and smashed their lips together. 


End file.
